Did He Just Found His Love?
by Amortentia Chan
Summary: [SEQUEL of The Lost Little Dog] Pertemuan singkat yang berakhir bahagia!—SuLay. DLDR! Latepost, maaf lama /bow jedot lante/


Did He Found His Love? (Sequel of The Lost Little Dog)

SuLay

* * *

Joonmyeon dan Yixing berjalan memasuki halaman _mansion_ keluarga Kim yang besar. Dollar berada di pelukan Yixing—bergelung nyaman dan damai.

"Rumahmu besar sekali _hyung_, beda dengan rumah-rumah lainnya. Mengapa begitu?" Tanya Yixing. Matanya menjelajahi kawasan tanah keluarga Kim.

"Karena," jawab Joonmyeon sambil membuka pintu besar _mansion_ yang bergaya _Victoria_ itu, "kata _appa_, _mansion_ ini sudah berdiri sebelum perumahan ini berdiri. Cukup lama, mengingat perumahan ini berdiri pada era 90an. Sekitar tahun kelahiranku. _Appa_ tidak pernah mengatakan tahun sebenarnya. Jadi sebenarnya _mansion_ keluarga kami tidak berada di dalam perumahan. Kami berada di _belakang_nya."

Yixing memasuki _mansion_ dengan perasaan kagum. Matanya langsung menangkap tangga besar menuju lantai 2. Ketika kepalanya menengadah, ia disuguhi pemandangan _chandelier_ kaca berukuran jumbo yang sangat cantik.

Gonggongan beberapa anjing membuat Yixing menoleh. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah ruang keluarga besar lengkap dengan rak-rak buku menjulang, perapian marmer, sofa-sofa empuk dan karpet bulu. Di atas karpet itu, berdiri 3 ekor anjing _golden retriever_.

"Ah, Silver, aku sudah menemukan Dollar." Joonmyeon mengambil alih Dollar dan berjalan mendekati keluarga kecil itu. "Lihat, Yixing menemukannya." Silver, Gold dan Euro langsung mendekati Dollar yang sudah digeletakkan oleh Joonmyeon di atas karpet.

"Woah… mereka anjingmu, _hyung_?" Yixing mendekat, matanya bersinar.

Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil memandang keempat anjingnya. "Ya. Sini, kuperkenalkan. Ini Gold, aku memilikinya pertama. Dia adalah kepala keluarga—" Joonmyeon menggaruk leher Gold yang menggeram senang "—dan Silver, pasangannya. Silver adalah anjing _golden retriever_ albino. Kami menemukannya di China dan membawanya kemari. Dollar adalah anak mereka."

"Lalu si kecil ini?" Yixing menepuk kepala Euro. "Saudara Dollar, ya?"

"_Ne_, namanya Euro. Euro dan Dollar sama-sama jantan, dan mereka kembar."

Yixing menatap sepasang saudara itu dengan seksama, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan perbedaannya. "Bagaimana membedakan mereka? Selain dari kalungnya?"

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil kemudian menarik Euro mendekat. "Mudah saja. Coba perhatikan telinga mereka. Entah kenapa, telinga Euro lebih besar daripada Dollar."

Saat itu, Joonji datang. "_Oppa_, aku tidak bisa menemu—eh?"

"Oh, Joonji. Dollar sudah ditemukan. Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Yixing. Dia yang menemukan Dollar."

Joonji tersenyum cerah kepada Yixing. "Ah, _geuraeyo_? _Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Kim Joonji imnida_, adiknya Joonmyeon _oppa_. _Kamsahamnida_ telah menjaga Dollar dengan baik…" Joonji membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Zhang Yixing imnida. _Haha, tidak masalah." Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Um, aku mau berganti baju dulu. Permisi~" Joonji langsung berlari menaiki tangga besar di depan. Tinggallah Yixing dan Joonmyeon terselimuti suasana canggung.

"Kemana kedua orang tuamu, _hyung_?"

"_Appa _di China, mengurus perusahaan. Sementara itu _eomma_ sibuk dengan desain-desainnya di Paris sana. Beliau adalah seorang desainer."

"Lalu? _Hyung_ tinggal berdua saja dengan Joonji di _mansion_ besar ini?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah. Eh, tidak juga sih. Kan ada mereka," ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada anjing-anjing yang masih bermain bersama.

"Aku penasaran… siapa yang memberi mereka nama?"

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon tertawa sangat keras. Yixing hanya bisa terpaku sambil bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, _apa aku salah bicara?_

"Gold itu aku yang memberi nama. Aku menamainya begitu karena ia adalah seekor anjing _golden retriever_ dan karena warna bulunya itu. Silver itu tadinya milik Joonji. Ia memanggilnya Silver sejak pertama kali kami menemukannya. Saat itu malam yang dingin di China, Joonji menemukan Silver di depan gerbang rumah kami yang di China. Bulan sangat terang waktu itu—bulu Silver berpendar keperakan. Karena itu namanya Silver." Joonmyeon berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas.

"Dollar dan Euro. Awalnya pada saat kedua orang tua mereka dipasangkan, _appa_ sempat bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa nama Gold dan Silver berkaitan dengan uang, jadi anak mereka nanti harus berkaitan dengan uang, dan nama belakang mereka semua harusnya Money. Dan saat Dollar dan Euro lahir, _eomma_ benar-benar menyebut mereka Dollar dan Euro Money. Jadi ya sudah, itu menjadi nama mereka sampai sekarang," jelasnya. Yixing hanya manggut-manggut.

"Adikmu itu sekolah di mana, _hyung_?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar. "Sekolah? Dia sudah kuliah, di Hanyang University bagian desain interior, sementara aku di bagian bisnis. Ngomong-ngomong kau kuliah di mana Yixing?"

"Aku di Hanyang juga," jawab Yixing setengah kaget. "Hanya saja, aku di bagian musik."

"Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu," sahut Joonmyeon keluar topik secara tiba-tiba. Yixing merasa pipinya memanas.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat dan aneh, tapi aku tertarik pada pandangan pertama kepadamu. Boleh kan?"

Mereka berpandangan. Ketika Yixing akan membuka mulut—

Ehem!

Mereka langsung membuang muka dan menyibukkan diri dengan mengelus bulu anjing dengan _random_. Di belakang mereka, Joonji terkikik geli.

"Hehe, ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan~"

* * *

Yixing turun dari mobil _sport_ merah milik Joonmyeon dengan perasaan ceria. "_Kamsahamnida,_ _hyung_, Joonji. Aku pulang dulu." Baru beberapa langkah, Yixing berputar balik, "Sudahkah kubilang kalian sangat mirip satu sama lain?"

Joonmyeon dan Joonji saling menatap. "ITU TIDAK BENAR!" seru Joonji.

Yixing tertawa puas. "Hahaha, terserah. Itu benar kok."

"Ya sudah, kami akan kembali sekarang. _Bye_, Yixing-ah!"

Yixing masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal setelah mobil Joonmyeon hilang di ujung jalan. Senyum lebar masih terpatri di wajahnya, membuat _single dimple_nya terekspos dengan manis. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian hari itu. Mereka bermain dengan keempat anjing itu sampai puas. Yixing dan Joonji memasak makanan Korea di _mansion_. Joonmyeon bilang masakannya sangat enak. Biasanya mereka hanya memakan makanan instan atau masakan _chef_ pribadi mereka yang jarang memasakkan makanan Korea.

Setelah berganti baju, melakukan ini dan itu kemudian masuk kamar dan duduk di tempat tidur—pokoknya sudah siap untuk tidur, Yixing baru ingat, "Ya ampun! Aku lupa bekerja!"

Ia menghidupkan ponselnya, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf kepada sahabat merangkap bosnya, namun ia malah mendapati tulisan di layar ponselnya:

Saturday, 4 January 2014

11.21 PM

Menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, Yixing menjadi lega. Ia memang tidak bekerja pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu atau kapanpun ia ada kelas mendadak. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi cukup nyaring.

From : 081999xxxxxxx

_Malam! Apa kau sudah tidur?_

Butuh waktu lama bagi Yixing sampai ia mengingat kalau tadi ia bertukar nomer dengan Joonmyeon. Sedikit merona, Yixing menyimpan nomer itu dan membalas pesannya.

To : Joonmyeon _hyung_

_Belum._ Hyung _belum tidur? Ini sudah malam -3-_

From : Joonmyeon _hyung_

_Kau sendiri belum tidur -.-_

To : Joonmyeon _hyung_

_Ah, iya._. Bagaimana dengan Joonji, Golden, Silver, Dollar, Euro?_

From : Joonmyeon _hyung_

_Keluarga_ Money _sudah tidak terdengar, mungkin tidur. Kalau Joonji, sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah._

Begitulah, mereka berdua saling bertukar pesan selama beberapa jam kedepan sampai Yixing tertidur.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian…

Joonmyeon memasuki _ballroom_ hotel mewah itu sambil memakai topengnya. Hari ini ia sedang menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Hanyang University—pesta topeng untuk menyambut musim semi.

Hari ini spesial. Selain hari pesta topeng (?) hari ini Joonmyeon akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yixing.

Senang? Tentu saja.

Mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas dan tidak menemukan sosok Yixing, Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahi. Di mana dia?

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna senada dengan emas cair, topeng semarak dengan bulu-bulu emas dan rambut ikal panjang mendekatinya. Di belakangnya tampak Joonji yang tersenyum lebar.

"_Oppa_! Kau mencari siapa?" panggil Joonji.

"Ah, Joonji. Kau melihat Yixing tidak?"

"Yixing _oppa_? Ummm, sepertinya tidak ada. Sejak tadi aku berputar-putar mengelilingi _ballroom_ tapi tidak melihatnya. Coba aku cari dia. Ah, _oppa_ berdansa bersama temanku ini saja. Namanya Yuri. Aku cari Yixing _oppa_ dulu deh. Bye!"

"E-eh, Joonji!"

Setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Joonji—bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang tidak dikenalnya pula—Joonmyeon semakin bingung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran adiknya untuk berdansa. _Berdansa sekali dengan_ _seorang_ yeoja _tidak akan membuat perbedaan pada hari spesialku kan?_

"_Mian_ Yuri-ssi, kalau aku lancang. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Yuri sedikit menekukkan kakinya dan menyambut tangan Joonmyeon tanda setuju, tetapi bibirnya merapat membentuk garis tipis seakan menunjukkan perasaan tidak suka. Berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi itu, Joonmyeon membawanya ke lantai dansa.

Menit-menit berlalu dan Joonmyeon malah merasa sangat nyaman bersama Yuri. Sepertinya Yuri juga mulai rileks dan tersenyum. Anehnya, senyum _single dimple_ nya sangat familier bagi Joonmyeon, padahal ia tidak merasa pernah kenal dengannya.

"Yak, acara akan kami lanjutkan. Sebelumnya, ada sebuah kegiatan dadakan yang akan kalian lakukan malam ini," seru Joonji dari _set_ musik sebagai pembawa acara. Kentara sekali dari suaranya bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"Kalian harus membuka topeng pasangan kalian, hayo!"

Tubuh Yuri tersentak dan sedikit menjauh dari Joonmyeon yang kembali mengernyit. _Kenapa sih_ yeoja _ini?_

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, satu…"

Untuk pertama kalinya, pandangan Yuri dan Joonmyeon saling menabrak. Mereka langsung membeku, seakan terhipnotis.

"Dua…"

Tangan mereka terjulur mendekati topeng lawannya—sama-sama gemetar dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Tiga!"

Mereka menarik topeng masing-masing.

Joonmyeon terpana.

"Yixing?!"

Yuri—maksudku, Yixing—tersenyum malu.

Setelah pelepasan topeng itu, Joonmyeon langsung membawa Yixing ke taman belakang. Yixing kemudian bercerita tentang Joonji yang datang ke apartemennya dan meriasnya habis-habisan—entah ramuan apa yang diberikannya, Yixing tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Jadi kau datang kemari sebagai seorang _yeoja_ karena adikku?"

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya."

Joonmyeon menghela napas. "Aku menjadi semakin _nervous_."

"Kenapa?"

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing dalam-dalam. "Yixing, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Aku bukan _namja_ romantis nan perayu seperti di film-film cinta. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, maafkan aku. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan padamu, aku mencintaimu, walaupun itu terlalu cepat. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Ternganga dan berusaha mencerna, kemudian pipi Yixing perlahan merona.

"Ya… A-aku mau."

Kemudian Joonmyeon memeluknya—pelukan erat dan hangat—serta menciumnya, lembut dan penuh cinta.

Di balik pintu belakang hotel, Joonji tersenyum senang.

END

* * *

MAAFKAN AKU INI TELAT BANGET YAAMPUN YAAMPUN

MAAF YA MAAF

buat Puspa makasih udah ngingetin aku buat ngepost ini hampir tiap hari, cuma akunya males /HEHE PEACE/

MAAF YA KALO GA MEMUASKAN MANA TELAT MAAFKAN AIM YAALLAH AMPUNI AIM

Thanks to :

**exindira** (iya neng udah kok ini muachzt ;-;), **Madelene Lexie**, **heeriztator, purplexing, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Laibel, fykaisoo, aniaani47** (sequelnya udah dipost ;-;), **LiliKuning** (rasanya lebih greget TLLD tapi yasudah ini sequelnya ;-;), (aku gabisa nulis panjang hikz maaf kurang puas, ini sequelnya udah dipost ;-;),** unbeatableship** (omr yesh yesh makasii :'3 ily /slapped), **Stupeffy** (omr yang itu emang gaada romance sih hik maapz), **the-dancing-petals, Super Maureen** (assaa, nama anjingnya ga mainstream pan? ohok :'3) **sekaicup** (omr namanya udh nempel di otak w males gantii hik maaf/?),** Jaylyn Rui** (omr IYAAA aku juga pertama kepikiran dari anjingnya richie :33333), **uyils** (imajinasi ku kurang omo ;-;) **Des Parfaits** (kalo emang kejadian asli kaya gini aku bakalan numpang ngakak saja hik /?)

yang sudah review. sekali lagi maaf nnenenenenenen ily muachzt.

okeh! aku lagi pengen mencoba membalas review di sini jadi taraa! /apa

udah ya. kebanyakan bacot. MAKASIH YAA buat yg mau baca. yg ga suka ngomong aja sini jangan bash chara okeh muachzt

(saya bawel, mohon maaf jika menyinggung. /bow jedot lante/

So, review again? :3


End file.
